


Miranda

by d__T



Series: Indigo North [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nomad and Indigo have a dubious grasp on consent, Prostitution, Sexism, Slurs, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indigo is demanding. Nomad is an asshole. Miranda is only a tiny bit surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miranda

The woman is about his height. Indigo's thankful for it because he can lean in to kiss her cheek with ease, and his arm rides comfortably around her waist. They're laughing at something, heads tipping together. Indigo's black hair falls against hers and where his is marked by the sun, hers is touched by the coastie affectation and parts are lightened from black to coppery red and the color hides gleaming among her curls. He likes her curls, too, coarse hair pulls from his finger and springs back.

He can feel Nomad following them closely, obvious in his eavesdropping and joining in their laughter. The woman steers them around a corner shop and up a stoop. "Hey, here, come on in."

She unlocks the door, and Nomad pushes his way through first. He's alert, but the place passes his cursory inspection. Then he's pulling Miranda through the door and Indigo's tumbling in after them. He shuts the door behind them and turns in time to see the way Nomad watches Miranda walk. The sway of her hips is exaggerated by the sway of her skirt and Nomad follows, touching and grabbing.

Nomad pushes Miranda back against her bed and pulls roughly at her blouse. She's trying to undo the buttons before Nomad damages the blouse and Indigo steps behind him, pressing close to shove his hands under Nomad's shirt and run his hands up his abs. The blouse reveals a black bra, plain except for the red lace trim. Classy, and completely lost on Nomad who pulls Miranda up by the edges of her blouse to kiss her. He's rough, and more than once she bites him back.

Indigo turns, yanking his boots off and leaving them in a pile. When he turns back, Nomad's shoved his hand up between Miranda's legs, her skirt bunched up over his arm and a look on her face like he'd just shoved a finger in her without much warning.

"C'mon, get her skirt off!"

Nomad struggles with the tiny hooks in the waistband of Miranda's skirt so Indigo presses close to get them. The hooks have been repaired before, but they come apart easily now and the skirt falls to the floor.

Nomad immediately pushes her panties aside and shoves a finger into her again. Indigo watches his hand tense and jerk between her legs, and Miranda's grin grow feral.

"Nomad, I wanna see you eat her out." Indigo grins, pushing the other man down. Nomad shoves Miranda back; she falls back onto the bed with a thump. She quickly pulls her panties off before Nomad drops down between her legs and licks in between her labia.

Indigo pulls a pillow around and rolls against it, lazily enjoying the show Nomad and Miranda are putting on. It’s easy- Nomad is enthusiastic and Miranda is expressive. Very quickly he’s pulling his cock out and stroking it to the sound of her moans.

"Hey, angel. I wanna fuck her now. Before you stretch her out!"

Nomad pulls back, chin and nose glistening, and laughs. Miranda looks between Nomad's solid build and Indigo's slender cock, wide eyed. Nomad shakes his head and slaps the inside of her thigh.

"Oi!"

"I fuck her, I fuck her and she sucks you off."

Indigo shifts, rolling to his knees. He knows Nomad can't look away from him; his cock juts from between the open edges of his jeans and his shirt is parting to show his belly and the sparse hairs leading downward. He wraps his hand around his shaft and tugs slowly.

"I fuck her, and you fuck her in my mess."

Miranda opens her mouth, red lips parted to perhaps agree to this, when Nomad puts his hand on her hip and pushes himself up. She grunts instead.

Nomad makes a counter offer. "I fuck her cunt and you fuck her ass. Same time."

"Yeah, but yer missing the point. I wanna fuck a cunt tonight and you don't put out for me." Indigo's smile is incredibly sweet.

Nomad growls and swings at him. Indigo rolls back with a smirk. "I fuck her."

Nomad swings again and Miranda's scooting away from them. Indigo grins and shies away from the blow. "And then you fuck her. And I watch."

"Or you fuck her ass. Maybe the same time, like you said. Hey, angel!"

Indigo tackles Nomad back. "Or you gonna put out for me now?"

He presses the larger man down with a hand on his chest. "You wanna watch me fuck."

He lowers himself to kiss Nomad. Nomad bites him. Indigo laughs. "Yeah, yeah you do."

Suddenly Miranda's touching Indigo, pulling at his jeans. He rolls off of Nomad and lets her pull his jeans off. He kisses her, rolls over her, kissing her some more. Miranda giggles and shoves Indigo until he rears back and hauls her arse against his thighs. He quirks an eyebrow at her and Nomad makes a suggestion. "Just fuck the bitch already."

Indigo laughs and rubs the head of his cock against her slit. His fluid mingles with hers, spreading over his glans. She closes her eyes and he pushes in slowly, savoring the enveloping heat. "Ah, fuck. Miranda, you feel good."

Nomad watches intently, tongue between his teeth and hand slowly moving over his cock. Her breasts roll back from from the black bra and it's as mesmerizing to Nomad as the flexing of Indigo's body as he fucks her. The tightness of Indigo’s ass and the muscles flexing in his thighs and belly arouse Nomad and now he’s in motion; he has to touch. He moves behind Indigo. He can see the way Miranda's labia stretch around Indigo's cock, and now Indigo's arse is grinding back against him with every thrust.

He presses his hand between Indigo's legs, feeling his taint. Indigo's wet with sweat and Miranda and Nomad pushes his cock into the flexing hollow. He thinks momentarily of fucking into Indigo and then making him move between himself and Miranda at the same time. Then he's reaching around as Indigo moves in Miranda and on him to touch. He wraps forefinger and thumb around Indigo's cock and feels the way he's thrust against Miranda's body, how the wetness sticks to his fingers. Her folds entice him then and he runs a rough finger along the tender thin flesh that pulls and rolls with Indigo's  [ motion ](http://45.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m88d5n74rW1rsmqwno1_500.gif) .

Indigo pushes back against him, deliberately pressing their bodies together. Nomad bites at Indigo's neck and shoulder until Indigo pulls away again, intent on Miranda. Nomad presses a finger against the firm base of Indigo’s cock, and then he pinches her labia around Indigo's cock and feels him moving in her, Indigo is groaning and tensing and then he's cumming. He's pulling out and cumming across Nomad's hand, across Miranda's labia.

Miranda rolls and stretches her body when Indigo lets her down.

Nomad is about to lick his hand off when Miranda looks at him. "You gonna make me cum, baby?"

He wipes his hand off on her bed instead, and pushes Indigo aside. Indigo laughs and rolls down beside her. "Yeah, make her cum!"

Nomad rolls her over, roughly pulling her onto her hands and knees, and her arse to meet his hips. He reaches under and shoves two fingers into her cunt. Indigo's cum slides around his fingers, drips between them. He slicks them back over his shaft, and then he shoves into her.

Miranda pants. "Fuck, what the fuck."

Indigo lays beside her, looking up along her body. She's dropped to elbow and shoulder under the force of Nomad's thrusts. She stares at Indigo, who just smiles at her.

Nomad pushes her  [ flat ](http://49.media.tumblr.com/4deb907dc21f041ae229f108bca872ab/tumblr_mvpqsjxTnK1qdleaio3_250.gif) against the bed. She growls at him and he laughs as he pulls at her ass and thighs so he can push back into her. Indigo reaches over and brushes her hair out of her face.

Nomad jabs into her and just as he's finding his pace again, Miranda moans and cums hard. He fucks through it, a wild grin on his face as she twitches and whines under him.

Her mouth is open, panting, and Indigo touches her lips until she closes them around his fingers. She sucks for a moment, and then she’s panting hot and damp around them again.

Nomad groans, his fingers digging into her hips and pulling on her as he cums inside her. Nomad smacks her ass, before he pulls away and drips momentarily on her thighs. 

Miranda groans and rolls onto her side, looking between them. Indigo wriggles closer to her, to slide a hand down her body and between her legs. Her labia are slick and hot and Indigo’s fingers find Nomad's cum leaking from her. He twists his fingers in it and then puts them to his lips. Nomad stares at him as Indigo licks his fingers clean.

Nomad grunts and steps off the bed, already pulling his jeans back into place. Indigo laughs and Miranda even snickers. She pushes him, lightly. “Yeah, you too.”

Indigo kisses her and then goes to get his clothing. He’s dressed, just pulling his boots on when Nomad grabs his shoulder and pulls. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Yeah, sure, hang on a sec.”


End file.
